No le temas a los tentáculos
by Ivanna V. C
Summary: Una joven pierde una apuesta hecha con el chico que le gusta y se interna en el bosque oscuro, sabiendo que eso podría molestar al dueño de ese paraje. Pero el Demonio parece sentir interés para mayores de 18 hacia esa chica humana, así que decide hacerla suya, poniéndole un par de pruebas para estudiar sus reacciónes. "Perfecto, ella no le teme a los tentáculos."


_Disclaimer: Slenderman no es mío, si lo fuera, ya habrían varios políticos corruptos muertos..._

_Holaaa, queridos lectores :D_

_Aquí traigo una chispa de inspiración y perverción mezcladas peligrosamente... Debo advertirles que si no son unos pervertidos de los profecionales, no lean esto. Aquí no hay homicidios a sangre fría, hay sexo, hentai asiático proveniente de una mente oscura y degenerada. _

_Pero difrunten por favor, tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo... :)_

One-Shot: No le temas a los tentáculos.

Entraste, sin pensarlo mucho. Porque si lo hacías de seguro salías corriendo como una niña pequeña y asustada. Maldeciste, primero por haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta, y segundo, por haberla cumplido. Es decir ¿qué clase de idiota se aventuraría al bosque oscuro, para probocar al dueño y señor de ese páramo? Tú sabías lo peligroso que era, y lo imponente que era su precencia, y a pesar de eso, allí estás, en la entrada, con las rodillas hechas gelatina.

Caminaste por unos minutos, hasta que en la base de un árbol, encontraste la primera de ocho. Aterrorizada la tomaste, y por primera vez en aquella noche, sentiste su precencia, helándote de pies a cabeza. Tragaste en seco, y evitaste mirar hacia donde sabías que estaba, corriste en dirección opuesta a sus tentáculos negros y traje elegante. Huyéndo, a lo que tus piernas daban. Te escondiste detrás de un montón de tubos, y sorpresivamente, encotráste la segunda, la tomaste y la observaste con cuidado, sin percatarte de unos brazos, que tomaron tus hombros con delicadeza.

Chilláste y corriste, huyéndo nuevamente, con los hombros ardiéndo. ¿Por qué no te desmembró con sus tentáculos? No lo entendías, sentías presión en el corazón, atribulléndolo al cansancio y dejáste de correr, aún sintiendo sus frías y pálidas manos. Caminando escuchaste los sonidos del bosque, las hojas mecidas amorosamente por el viento, los insectos, uno que otro búho, ululando. La esscena natural fue quebrada por una rama seca, que se trizaba al ser pisada por alguien muy alto. Te detuviste, y luego emprendiste una carrera nuevamente, sintiendo el temor de ser asesinada lenta y dolorosamente. Tropezaste con una roca (bastante grande) y encontraste la tercera; que también sería la última para tí.

Lo escuchaste acercarce, y te rendiste. Estabas agotada, física y psicológicamente cansada. Gritaste, pero no de miedo, sino de frustación. ¿Por qué habías sido tan imbécil? De seguro Max, el chico que te gustaba desde hace años, y con quién habías hecho la condenada apuesta, estaría riéndose de tí y tu estupidéz. Él no te amaba, ni siquiera te encontraba atractiva: no le gustaban las morenas. Y tú lo eras, cabello caoba, labios carnosos y eras voluptuosa, todo lo que a él no le gustaba. Lloraste sintiéndote miserable nuevamente. Justo hoy, el día en que al fin habías salido de tu casa, con la excusa de mejorar un poco tu aguda depresión, se te ocurrió apostar esta bendita prueba suicida.

- ¡Ya no importa, maldición! - Gritaste, aún llorando. - ¡Máteme, señor Slenderman! ¡Ya no importa nada! - Sellaste gustosa tu ataúd, tu vida siempre había sido aburrida, monótona, miserable, triste y solitaria. Huérfana desde los tres años, criada sin amor en un orfanato en medio de la nada, siendo la única latina en la región. Nadie confiaba en ni te quería, y tu lo mismo. Nadie era realmente bueno a tus ojos, y era la verdad. Presenciaste el asesinato de tus padres, una violación en masa (de la cual lograste salir ilesa, pues te escondiste en un armario y no debajo de la cama como las demás) protagonizada por el dueño del orfanato y las indefensas huérfanas, el suicidio de tres chicas (todas víctimas de constantes abusos sexuales), e incluso habías visto a dos mounstros Creepy en acción, a Jeff the Killer y al propio señor Slenderman. Ambos causando masacres en cantidades exageradas.

Cerraste los ojos y oíste como se acercaba, lista para morir. Que aburrida había sido tu vida, no experimentaste ningun amor, por ende jamás diste un mísero beso, menos tuviste tu primera vez. Nunca te embriagaste, ni te drogaste, ni siquiera alcanzaste a graduarte. No habías logrado nada importante, e incluso tu muerte sería común: a manos del demonio genocida más popular de todos.

- ¿Qué hace una latina de 16 años en el bosque oscuro? - Preguntó una voz masculina proveniente de ningún lado y de todas partes a la vez. Abriste con rapidéz los ojos, encontrándote con una piel blanca como la nieve. Te quedaste petrificada con la sercanía del _"hombre"_ de traje elegante, a centímetros de tu rostro.

- Cumpliendo una apuesta, señor. - Contestaste luego de un silencio espectante de tu parte. Estaba inclinado hacia ti, son las manos apolladas a ambos lados de tu cabeza. Su cercanía te ponía nerviosa, aunque no exactamente por miedo.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta te obligaría a venir a una muerte horrenda? - Interrogó curioso y un poco molesto. ¿Quién querría que esta hermosa niña dejara de respirar?

- Si el equipo rojo ganaba hoy el partido, yo tendría una cita con Max, pero si perdía, debía reunir las ocho hojas de papel que usted parece custodiar. - Explicaste un tanto avergonzada de ti misma. - Pero el equipo rojo perdió, y aquí estoy, señor...

- Entiendo. - Dijo. Se encargaría en su proxima caza, de ese tal Max. Pero concentró su atención en la muchacha de orbes marrónes. - Hace bastante tiempo que no veía a una chica por aquí... Y menos una con tus razgos... Eres muy linda. - Disparó, deteniendo tu corazón y quitándote el aire de los pulmones. Se inclinó un poco más y sentiste el contacto de tus labios en contra de una piel muy fría.

Se quedo allí, esperándo tu tardía reacción, sorprendiéndose al notar que no te escapaste ni te horrorisaste, simplemente te quedáste quieta, muy sorprendida. Luego de unos segundos más de exquisito contacto, te aventuráste a tomas su no-rostro entre sus manos, besandolo ahora, con suavidad, el lugar en donde deberían estar sus labios. Luego de un par de_"muack and muack"_, finalizaste lamiendo la zona. Emocionada por no morir siendo virgen de labios... O casi, pero era suficiente para tí. El te agarró con ambas manos la cintura y te subió a la roca. Quedáste sentada frente a él, con tus piernas rodeándo su cadera, jadeándo con la adrenalina a un 1000 %, no sabías que es lo que él quería hacer antes de matarte, o si en el siguiente movimiento te arrancaría la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. No lo sabías, y eso era intranquilizador.

- Supongo que no eres virgen, ¿cierto? - Afirmó, al tiempo en que veías como aparecían sus tentáculos negros a la luz de la luna. Tú, un tanto ofendida y curiosa, respondiste de inmediato.

- Supone mal, señor Slenderman. - Empezaste, divertida. - Yo soy virgen, y ni siquiera había besado antes.

- Vaya, me pregunto por qué... - Contestó, con su voz de ultratumba bastante incrédula y sorprendida. - ¿Eres lesbiana? - Preguntó, tú reíste y negaste con la cabeza. - ¿tienes filofobia? - Se te escaparon carcajadas y volviste a negar con la cabeza. - ¿entonces por qué?

- No soy muy atractiva que digamos... Y mi autoestima y personalidad no combinan para nada... - Explicaste, agachando la cabeza, recordando todos los comentarios y los rechazos sufridos. El pueblo en donde te criaste era racista hasta la médula. Todos allí tenían cabello y ojos claros, además de una piel insanamente pálida. Tus padres habían sido inmigrantes, los cuales al negarse a volver por dónde vinieron ("faltando el respeto" al alcalde), fueron asesinados a sangre fría por un sicario, cosa que todos en el pueblo sabían, produciéndose un silencio incómodo y pesado cada vez que ella aparecía en un lugar.

- Que estúpidos son los humanos a veces... - Agregó, ahora completamente molesto. Y vaya que lo eran. Ellos convivían siempre con las hermosas hijas de Eva, y eran capaces de elegir, incluso. Pero era inaceptable el descartar, y más si era a una tan sensual como lo era la chica que tenía en frente. El Demonio decidió, que si los humanos no eran capaces de aprovechar a la niña, lo haría él.

- ¿Estás enamorada de ese tal Max? - Interrogó, pues sabía que ese poderoso y complejo sentimiento humano podría interferir en su plan.

- No lo creo... Pero me gusta mucho... ¿Y por qué lo preguntas? - No entendías el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, y te asombraba el repentino interés hacia tu persona.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Ignoró tu pregunta, queriéndo obtener los detalles que necesitaba. Mientras con uno de sus brazos te acercaba más a él, y con el restante jugaba con tu largo y liso cabello.

- Soy Melissa. ¿Por qué...? - No tuviste tiempo de terminar la pregunta, pues fuiste interrumpida por un tentáculo ocuro, que se posisionó sobre tus labios, indicándote que guardaras silencio. Su mano derecha, que jugaba con tus cabellos se posó sobre tu mejilla y abrió tu boca ligeramente, con el pulgar. Mordiste ligeramente su dedo cuando sentiste repentinamente al tentáculo entrar a tu boca. Contario a lo que comúnmente se pensaba, la extremidad dentro de tu boca era suave y lisa. Sin ningun rastro de baba o viscocidad.

La punta chocó con tu lengua, e iniciaron un extraño y espeluznante vaivén, te encantaba como se sentía, incluso abrazaste con tus piernas fuertemente la cadera del señor Slenderman y agarraste con tus dos manos el suave tentáculo, ayudando a controlar el ritmo y la profundidad con la que entraba, salia y se movía dentro de tu boca. Dejáste de sentir su pulgar y en cambio entró la punta de un tentáculo nuevo. Los seis restántes te envolvieron y sus dos manos fueron al borde de tu sweater, tocando la piel de tu cintura y subiendo vertiginosamente hasta tu brassier.

Diste una ligera mordida al nuevo tentáculo invasor y este se enrroscó en tu lengua, mientras el otro te obligaba a abrir incluso más la boca, al tiempo que tu espalda se arqueaba al sentir las frías manos del demonio en tus senos, jugando lujuriosamente con tus pezones. Había destrozado tu sostén favorito, pero te había importado un carajo, se sentía demasiado bien todo lo él estaba haciendo contigo. Escuchaste un ligero gruñido, y luego el tentáculo que se había enrroscado en tu lengua salió de tu boca. Sentiste entre tus manos como palpitaba ligeramente, y lo acariciaste con tu lengua, un poco confundida. Pero la extremidad del demonio, que estaba dentro de tu boca, empezó a moverse con impetu. Saliéndo, entrando, saliéndo, entrando, una y otra vez. Tu intimidad se humedeció bastante, tu espalda se arqueó aun más y tu boca siguió obediente su ritmo, luego de un par de minutos de placer, inexplicablemente tu cadera se unió al baile y al tiempo después, un líquido frío y delicioso se escapó de la punta del tentáculo. Slenderman avergonzado, quitó su extremidad de tu boca al tiempo que tu sentías recorrerte el cuerpo tu primer orgasmo. Gemiste el nombre del Demonio al que te habías entregado con tanta confianza.

Cansada, le diste un abrazo, y al mismo tiempo agarráste el tentáculo que había soltádo aquel líquido en tu boca. Lo lamiste con cuidado, y notaste como los demás reaccionaban, estrechándote más hacia él, saboreándo lo restante de aquel misterioso nectar oscuro, besando al finalizar la punta de este, y escuchaste otro gruñido del averno. Al parecer le agradaba.

Hundiste tu cara en su cuello, ahora un tanto avergonzada por tu salvaje actitud, y un tanto cansada también. Él te abrazó con delicadeza y ternura, usando sus brazos también. Te estremeciste por el contacto del terciopelo de su traje en tu espalda. Se apoyó en ti, disfrutando de tu calor y tú de su baja temperatura.

Te dió _"un beso"_ y acarició con ternura uno de tus senos, sentiste un escalofrío agradable recorrer tu columna, todo tu cuerpo respondía a su tacto.

- ¿Esta es la parte en dónde me asesinas brutalmente, cierto? - Preguntaste, un tanto melancólica y divertida al mismo tiempo. - Aunque definitivamente puedo morir feliz en este momento...

Slenderman rió, le agradaba muchísimo esa chica. - No voy a matarte después de que me hicieras soltar un orgasmo, sin necesidad de obligarte. Me gustaría usarte un poco más antes de matarte, niña. Me gustas.

Quedaste sin aliento, sorprendida. El Demonio te encantó (a la par que te aterrorizó) secretamente desde que lo viste por primera vez, y ahora se te estaba confesando. Imposible. Pero antes de que pudieras decir algo, al sonido de gritos y luces de linternas te interrumpieron. Gritaban tu nombre, te estaban buscando. Miraste a Slenderman, temerosa de que los matara a todos, acariciaste su mejilla.

Gruñó muy alto, luego Él, en un movimiento brusco, metió uno de los tentáculos por tu pantalón y debajo de tus bragas, lo miraste sin entender nada, luego introdujo su tentáculo un poco dentro de ti, y tu gritaste de dolor.

Miraste entre lagrimas como aparecía misteriosamente su boca, luego lo viste murmurar lentamente, con una voz triple: _Discúlpa, nos vemos pronto. _- Y desapereció frente a ti, pero no sin antes besarte de verdad.

- ¡La atrapó, démonos prisa! - Ordenó Max, corriendo a la cabeza del grupo de búsqueda. - ¡Melissa, resiste!

Y te encontraron, con lágrimas en los ojos, sentada en una roca. Max se te acercó y cuando te te cargó en sus brazos ecucharon un griñido escalofríante alejarse, dando una advertencia de poseción. Ahora le pertenecías hasta que él decidiera matarte, así de simple. El grupo de humanos se fue por donde había entrado, dejándo a un señor oscuro muy molesto, aquel crío humano. Se la había llevado, y pagaría caro su ofensa, junto con todos los aldeanos infelices que la habían hecho miserable en su corta vida.

- ¡Llegó papá! - Gritó Sally, al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del Demonio, muy feliz por su llegada.

Salieron a recibirle dos adolescentes y un perro, que sonreía de manera inquietante. Todos parte de la psicótica familia en la cual él era el patriarca y cabecilla. Mentor, maestro, amigo y padre de varios menores de edad, todos con un largo historial de víctimas, del cual él se enorgullecía bastante.

- ¿Y los demás? - Preguntó aquella voz infernal, proveniente de ningún lugar, al notar la ausencia de varios chicos.

- Salieron a divertirse, volveran en un par de días, Slend. - Contestó un chico carente de parpádos y piel mortecinamente blanca.

- Bien, mañana Jeff, Sally, Jane y tú, Smiley Dog, saldrémos a cazar. - Mandó, el mayor de todos, quitándose la corbata. - Acabaremos con el pueblo a las afueras del bosque oscuro. Los mataremos a todos menos a una chica.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica, papi? - Preguntó jugetona Jane the Killer, dándole un codazo a Jeff, para que le siguiera el juego. El chico entendió de inmediato y sacó su querido cuchillo, divertido por la situación: Slenderman siempre lo molestaba con Jane, ahora podría romperle los huevos con esa chica, a la cual no quería asesinar.

- ¿Al fin una mujer que no le teme los tentáculos, verdad? - Agregó, moviendo de manera insolente sus brazos, simulando el aterrador movimiento de las ocho extremidades anormales de su padre.

Slenderman los agarró a los cuatro, a Jane por la cintura, a Jeff por la capucha, a Sally la tomó entre sus brazos y a Smiley por el pescueso, arrastrándolos a todos a sus habitaciones, ignorando las quejas y gruñidos. No les debía explicaciones a ninguno de ellos, y además tampoco sabía que decirles en realidad. Melissa le había fascinado, por lo tanto, se apoderaría de ella y la haría su compañera. Había deseado una mujer humana desde siempre, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo: a ellas les daban miedo y asco los tentáculos de su espalda, sin mencionar que no soportarían vivir en una casa llena de asesinos en entrenemiento. Por fin había encontrado a una que no le temía, y que era feliz entregándose a él, brindándole placer, aún si a este después le entraban ganas de matarla. Ella era perfecta: sumisa, voluptuosa, joven y valiente. Melissa le pertenecería sin importar qué.

Por fin se había puesto el sol en el horizonte, era tiempo de empezar la carnicería, Smiley Dog no comía desde hace unas cuantas noches, y estaba hambriento. Todos sonrieron, espectantes.

Tú estabas durmiendo en casa de Max, pues no te había dejado irte, por temor a que el Demonio apareciera nuevamente. Luego de un par de horas de silente y tranquilo sueño, gritos de auxilio y risas psicóticas te despertaron, entraste en la sala el tiempo en que Slenderman desmembraba sin piedad y lentamente a Max. Había cumplido su palabra.

- ¿Venfrás conmigo, Melissa? - Preguntó, mientras se quitaba la sangre del no-rostro con un tentáculo. - ¿O quieres que te arrastre con mis tentáculos hasta mi mansión?

Te reíste un poco nerviosa, inmaginando la escena. Acto seguido corriste hacia él y le diste un beso, ansiosa. - Los que están afuera matando a los habitantes del pueblo... ¿son amigos tuyos?

- Son mi familia. - Respondió, y volviste a reír, afirmando que era de esperarse, después de todo, un hombre como él debía enseñar el arte de matar a todos los que fueran dignos. Se acercó a la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos, y vió a Sally, Jane y Jeff the Killer, además de Smiley Dog. Murmuraste un ligero _"son impresionentes"_, tembláste y te abrazáste a ti misma, con la piel de gallina. Cerraste los ojos. Pero los volviste a abrir cuando sentiste a unos tentáculos agarrar tu cuerpo. - ¿Te dan miedo?

- No más del que me provoca usted, señor Slenderman. - Contestaste, estremeciéndote al sentir las manos del Demonio meterse por debajo de tu camisón negro. - Pero creo que me está gustando cada vez más sentir terror. Me volveré adicta a usted y a su prole, estoy segura.

- Exelente respuesta, Melissa. - Apoyó su barbilla en tu hombro izquierdo. - Ahora te llevaré conmigo, quiero terminar lo que empezaste ayer.

El hombre no perdió tiempo, le habisó mentalmente a Jeff, y se transportó hacia su mansión. Abrió la puerta de entrada con facilidad, y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, estabas sobre una cama, en una habitación oscura.

No perdió tiempo y te desvistió, usando solamente sus manos, para hacer que lograras sentirte tranquila y en paz. Ambos sabían lo que deseaban, y en ambos casos era lo mismo: al otro.

_¿Quieres que siga recordandote todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, Melissa? ¿Por qué no les cuentas tu misma, todo lo que hiciste y sentiste cuando él te hizo mujer? Creo que lo disfrutarías más, en primera persona._

Ahora estaba completamente a su merced, él podría hacer conmigo lo que quiciera, y yo no pondría ninguna objeción. Este era un aterrador primer amor, y yo planeaba disfrutarlo hasta que él me dejara vivir, por que simplemente era algo sobrenatural lo que sentía: sus tentáculos tocando mi cuerpo desnudo, sus manos acariciandome con delicadeza... Todo era irreal, de otro mundo. Pues él lo era, un Demonio que se escapó del averno al mundo mortal, y que ahora estaba quitandome la virginidad, de a poco.

_Eso es muy poético, cría, te regalo una estrellita dorada y un sobresaliente. Debió haber sido muy divertido. Te envidio un poco._

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? - Interrogó el mayor, posicionando cada uno de sus tentáculos y manos de manera estratégica: dos sostenían las piernas separadas de la muchacha, acariciando con suavidad sus muslos, una y otra vez, dos estaban disfrutando del tacto de los senos de la joven, masajeando, dando apretones, enrroscándose, uno aprisionaba la cintura de la chica, controlando su posición, y ayudándola a encorvarse cuando el placer la llenaba, dos de las anormales extremidades esperaban pacientes su respuesta, para luego introducirse en la boca de la fémina y el restante estaba hubicado peligrosamente cerca del monte de Venus. Mientras que la mano derecha de él acariciaba su nuca, la izquierda trazaba un sinuoso recorrido por su entrepierna, apenas tocando.

- Nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida, señor Slenderman. - Respondiste, mientras le quitabas la corbata.

Dejaste que él se ubicara entre tus piernas, le quitaste el saco, y el empezó la primera ronda: dos de aquellas extremidades oscuras abrieron tus piernas con firmesa, y se te escapó el primer gemido de la noche. Sentiste como otros dos masajeaban con lujuria tus senos, y al mismo tiempo, un par diferente entraban y saían de tu boca, luego de unos minutos, tú y él llegaron a un exéntrico clímax. Cuatro de sus tentáculos expulsaron aquel líquido oscuro y sabroso, un tanto espeso. Tus senos y tu boca repletas de la sustancia. Saboreaste exitada, paladeándo el surreal sabor, _delicioso_.

De repente el ambiente se enfrió y abriste los ojos... Una boca aparecía, carente de labios, abriéndose y mostrando dos filas (una superior y otra inferior) de dientes afilados como agujas, irregulares y un poco oscurecidos. Tragaste saliva y pensaste que había llegado tu hora. Sonreíste amargamente y algunas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos, lista para dejar de existir, profundamente feliz.

Pero lo que salió de tus labios no fue un grito desgarrador, fue un gemido. Una lengua larga y delgada estaba lamiéndo tu torso con delicadesa, limpiándo. Lo sentinste tan sublime y cariñoso, que tus lágrimas aumentaron su flujo. Y él lamió tus lágrimas, y lo viste sonreír mientras saboreaba los trozos cristalinos de tu alma. Los cuatro tentáculos cansados, te abrasáron de manera protectora, sentiste como uno de los restantes jugaba delicada e ininterrumpidamente con el capullo de tu entrepierna, preparándote dulcemente para el acto final de aquella húmeda noche.

Escuchaste una especie de vibración, un sonido del infierno, traído a la tierra por uno de los más célebres demonios: era un gemido en versión de ultratumba, que tú probocaste, porque aprisionaste uno de los tentáculos en tu boca y empezaste a lamerlo, y apretarlo, logrando que este expulsara más de aquel sabroso néctar. Él estaba perdiéndo la cordura igual que tu. Él te deseaba con una intencidad que nosotros los humanos no podemos llegar a comprender. Introdujo otra de sus extremidades en ti, entrando con cuidado de no herirte, podía oler como tu cuerpo suplicaba un poco de sus caricias, y tu sentías el palpitar de sus tentáculos, anhelantes de ti. Sonreíste, permitiéndo que ambos logragar obtener lo que tanto deseaban.

Él frenó al chocar con el delgado tejido que te hacía virgen, e introdujo su lengua en tu boca, para intentar mitigar el quejido que se escaparía de tus labios por el dolor, que se fundía cálidamente con el placer. Y en efecto, gritaste por el dulce dolor que te provocó su tentáculo al entrar y romper tu himen, pero lo hizo con tanta suavidad que fue reemplazado rápidamente por la agradable sensación de tenerlo dentro de ti, su legua, y todas sus anormales extremidades (culpables de incontables homicidios). Tu espalda se arqueó entre el placer y el dolor cuándo otro de sus tentáculos penetró por entre tus nalgas. Dolía; pero te encantaba. Él te había vuelto una masoquista, pero no te importaba en lo más mínimo. Y lo que siguió fue mejor: embestidas, estocadas, gemidos, gruñidos infernales, tus manos quitándole sin delicadeza la camisa, sus demás tentáculos tocándote sin dejar centímetro sin descubrir. Él entrando y saliendo de ti, tu cadera siguiendo obedientemente el ritmo impuesto por tu amo y señor, Slenderman.

Gemiste su nombre al llegar al cénit, diste una última embestida y lo abrasaste, agotada y empapada. Aunque él no estaba mucho mejor: lo habías desnudado, encontrándote con un blanco absoluto y mortecino, además de un cuerpo uniforme y surreal. Carecía de cualquier bello, tenía muy marcados sus músculos, no tenía pezones y en su entrepierna había solo una curva. Recordáste uno de los jugetes de tu infancia... ¿cuál era su nombre? Umph... ¡_Ken_! Sí, como uno de esos _Ken's de Barbie_... Pero mucho más palido, sin rostro y con ocho tentáculos negros.

- Pssss, ¿esta es la parte en dónde me quedo sin extremidades? - Preguntaste, acariciando el nacimiento de todos sus tentáculos, al rededor de su columna vertebral.

- No, esta es la parte en dónde te quedas dormidas mientras yo te acaricio y observo. - Respondió una voz oscura, cargada de cariño y un tanto divertida por el comentario.

- Eso suena muy _Creepypasta_, creo que es adecuado para esta situación, ¿Verdad? - Respondiste, sonriéndole (sin darte cuenta) de manera deslumbrante.

Pero él solo río en respuesta, y se dejó caer sobre ti. Pasó ambos brazos por debajo de tu cuello, a manera de almohada (pues en la cama no habían), y sus demás extremidades te envolvieron por completo, tú hiciste lo mismo con tu brazos, y con tus piernas encerraste su cadera. Ambos unidos en un singular y cálido abrazo, mejor que en una pelica de terror y romance. Y te dormiste sintiendo como cada una de las fibras de tu alma eran devoradas por un guapo hombre sin rostro.

_Agradezco tomatasos, comentarios de aliento y críticas, pero sin insultos, por favor. Gracias por leer, que la fuerza esté contigo (?)_


End file.
